


say 'I love you'

by shinayashipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Shy Kaiba Seto, based on prompt, rivalshipping - Freeform, short and sweet, soft rivalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinayashipper/pseuds/shinayashipper
Summary: Seto is not what you call the romantic type.So being in a romantic relationship with Kaiba Seto has never ever crossed Yugi’s mind, but here they are sitting across from each other in the recently-opened new branch of Kaiba Cafe for their third date this month.Post-DSOD where Kaiba and Yugi are already dating. Short and sweet drabble.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	say 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I'm here to deliver some rivalshipping love!  
> So I've been rereading and rewatching Yugioh again and I just can't contain my love for the rival boys!! Post-DSOD rivalshipping is my fave and also with soft Kaiba!!  
> I'm not really a good writer but I just want to add some fluffy rivalshipping in the tag too!! I can only manage short drabbles or one-shots but I hope you all will enjoy it!

Seto is not what you call the romantic type. Yugi knows and understands this. It’s not like Seto is incapable of loving anyone romantically. According to Mokuba, he has had a few crushes in his teenage years, but those were merely just some passing fancies. (Besides, being a brother plus father-figure while managing an empire-like company doesn’t really offer you a decent amount of time to even think about pursuing a partner).

So being in a romantic relationship with Kaiba Seto has never ever crossed Yugi’s mind, but here they are sitting across from each other in the recently-opened new branch of Kaiba Cafe for their third date this month.

They’ve been in a relationship for quite a few months already. But as stated before, Seto is not really the romantic type, so their progress has been slow. Yugi is the one who initiates things, mostly. Seto is not really into physical affection, so Yugi mostly just initiates things with words. (The first physical thing they ever did is holding hands and Seto’s hand was cold and clammy and his cheeks flushed with eyes looking anywhere but at Yugi’s. Yugi just smiled at him, rubbing comforting circles on his hand with his thumb and whispers _“I love you, Seto.”_ and that’s all it did for Seto to relax a bit and interlaced their fingers together. It was amazing).

The words 'I love you' come out from Yugi’s mouth so often. Sometimes it’s said playfully, sometimes sweet and teary, sometimes quiet and comforting, but those words always hang between them like a constant reminder that _yes, we’re here for each other._

It doesn’t really bother Yugi that Seto has never said them back to him, because Seto shows his affection with his actions anyway, no matter how subtle they are. (Even when he confessed to Yugi for the first time, the exact words were _“I’d like to date and build a relationship with you in a romantic way.”_ It was so hilariously adorable that Yugi can’t help but giggle every time he remembers that).

Seto is not really the type to say 'I love you', and Yugi is fine with it. Love wasn’t always shown with words, anyway, and if Seto won’t say it then just Yugi is enough.

Come to think of it, he hasn’t said it yet today, hasn’t he?

“Seto,” Yugi says, setting his vanilla frappuccino on the table. Seto’s eyes turn to his, glancing up from his cup of cappuccino. He has a small smile on his face, barely visible. He’s in a good mood today, something about good progress on that new AR project. Yugi can’t help but giving a small smile on his own. “I love you,” he says, grinning up at Seto.

There. He has given his daily dose of I-love-you-Seto for today. It’s always endearing to see Seto’s cheeks slowly redden and eyes widening. It’s as if he’s hearing those words for the very first time again. Yugi chuckles, expecting Seto to fake a cough, look away and continue sipping his drink as if nothing happened.

But no.

Seto looks at him right in the eyes. Those sharp, shining cobalt blue orbs seem to be staring right into his soul. Yugi finds himself unable to look away. _This look,_ Yugi thinks, _looks just like that first time he asked me to date._

“Yugi,” That deep voice heats up Yugi’s cheeks, he takes a sharp breath.

Then Seto’s blush returns to his face. He is still looking at Yugi intensely, and the blush makes him look both shy and predatory if that even possible.

Then those words. The words that are never be heard through Kaiba Seto’s mouth. The words Yugi has been secretly waiting for-

_“I love you,”_

Said in almost a whisper, as if he was sharing a secret as if afraid people will make fun of him if they heard. But Yugi heard him clearly, and that’s the only thing he needed to hear from Seto.

Yugi beams.

_(If Seto doesn’t get that beautiful, red face to stop, then Yugi might need to kiss him senseless. Seriously, this kind of surprise attack is unfair, Seto. Please give him a break)._

**Author's Note:**

> I love a soft, dork-in-love Seto Kaiba.
> 
> [My Twitter] [My Tumblr]


End file.
